The Dark Elements
by The B.A.T
Summary: Imagine what happens when the four elemental cards are stolen and turn on Sakura... All this and more!
1. The Night's Ordainment

Hey, now that I see no worries (breaks into "Hakuna Matatta" before finally regaining composure), it's time to start the first chapter. Now, let's see... ah, yes! I gave my idea for an opening chapter quite a bit of thought, and I hope everyone likes it. And now for a bit of disclaimer magic.  
  
*Disclaimer- First of all, I do not own any ideas put in here based on the series, Card Captor Sakura (except for my new villain, the plot, etc.). What I don't own is at least to my knowledge owned by CLAMP (Damn! what if I left anyone out?). In any case, to clear one thing up, if I created 'The Disclaimer' card, these annoying paragraphs would no longer be my task and all creators and owners would be acknowledged, but... I can't, so CLAMP, if you plan to sue me, BACK OFF! I'm just a poor black teen without a job anyway (don't take my Playstation!sobs).  
  
Now, on with my first story, first chapter.  
  
The Dark Elements  
  
CHAPTER 1- NIGHT OF ORDAINMENT  
  
The cards greeted their master, circling around her and providing her with warmth. It had always been an incredible feeling to Sakura how much friendlier they had become since their transformation. They gave her a feeling of security, a sense of protection. She then noticed something that she had never noticed before. At any given time, north, south, east, and west always held one of four cards- Fiery, Watery, Windy, and Earthy. The elements that started her search for the cards, renewed Kero-chan's strength, and ended the search with a bang. She smiled. [My Sakura cards will never abandon me.] She had grown particularly fond of Windy, who had scattered the Clow Cards to begin with, was the first card to be transformed, and the card she used to pass the Final Judgment. Of course, it was anything but 'final', but the name always did have that nice ring to it. [Final... my friends aren't in any more danger. It's all over...] Her trance ended when she realized what she was planning to do before her cards welcomed her. It was time for bed, and she was already in her nightgown. She yawned, and climbed into her bed, where she immediately fell asleep. She was in a peaceful state as she slept, at least for the time being.  
  
___________  
  
Eriol sat in his chair, something obviously bothering him. He knew something was amiss tonight, and just as much exactly what it was. He couldn't stand sitting there and doing nothing. It was a side effect of all the tests through which he had put the new master of the cards. [I want to help, but not yet... It's not quite time...] He had always expected the worst after all the cards had been transformed. After all, why had Clow Read's will been so strongly induced upon him that Sakura and her friends had to suffer so much during that time? Even so, Eriol felt relieved that Sakura had never held it against him personally. He would be there for support when the time permitted. As his thoughts settled, a swift breeze from behind scattered his dark blue hair, and a mere smile of sport played on his face.  
  
"What is it, Nakuru-san?" Eriol had a knack for knowing whenever his free- spirited guardian was around.  
  
"Master, you really should get out more. Stop brooding and have some fun!" Nakuru knew very well what worried Eriol, but indirectly made an attempt to cheer him up. Besides, dealing with a grouchy Spinel had always been more than enough for her. She didn't need this as well.  
  
"No thanks, Nakuru-san. I'd rather prefer to think right now... you go have fun." Nakuru made a mock pout look on her face, then walked off dejectedly. As she reached the door, she stopped cold.  
  
"If it bothers you that much, I could at least keep in touch with To-ya..." she tried to say playfully. She was serious, but she couldn't understand how her master would rather sit there gloomily than wait patiently for the chance to help. [Don't worry. You will be able to help her when the time comes. I know it.] Nakuru waited for a response to what she had said to know if she had calmed him even slightly.  
  
"Thank you... Nakuru-san." Eriol smiled one of those smiles that he had been so well known for. Nakuru was almost shocked at the response, not because of its success, but what he was thanking her for. It had almost seemed as if he read her mind, but she was in no mood to be like her depressed master.  
  
"Tell Suppi I'll be back!" Nakuru beamed as she pranced right out the front door ignoring the usual 'I am NOT Suppi!' that ensued. Just as she left, Spinel flew into the room and onto Eriol's lap. He knew this always comforted his master, or at least he liked to think that he was making a difference. The truth is, all three of them were worried about Sakura and what the future would bring; they just chose to handle it differently.  
  
Eriol let out a sigh and stroked his cat-like guardian's back. "She's always so strange, yet so insightful, too. I guess we'll have no choice but to wait until it's time before we return to Japan, but I can't help wishing there was something else that I could do."  
  
___________  
  
Yue was hovering over all of Tomoeda, a shadowy figure in the silhouetted moon. After everything with Eriol had occurred, he often found himself meditating in the presence of moonlight. He, unlike his careless partner, always looked to the future, not knowing who or what was coming, but always being able to sense the nature of whatever it was, good or evil, large or small. He was determined to do everything in his newly found power to protect his newly found mistress. His wings were magnificently spread, and his arms were crossed. His chin was tucked with his eyes closed and he didn't move a muscle. He was always mentally training himself, preparing for the worst. His mind was absolutely clear, so he was not thinking at the time. Then, it happened. He felt a charge that deeply unnerved him. [Wha- What was that? I feel something is wrong, but I cannot find it.] He knew that he could not help until whatever it was decided to reveal itself.  
  
"I will just stand watch from this positon tonight. Cerberus is with my mistress, and she will be fine..." The feeling hit him again, causing him to shiver slightly. "... for the time being."  
  
____________  
  
Sakura was in another dream. This time, she appeared not near the radio tower, but on top. As she began thinking about what it meant this time, she was transported to a different plain, one that was gray all around. There was nothing in sight, and a sense of impending doom hung over her. She had experienced dreams of terrible uncertainty before, but none so far that seemed to say that her life was in severe danger. She was just beginning to settle when she felt a magical sense around her. [This isn't a premonition, Sakura... this is a message.] The air seemed to hiss this feeling at her, and she reached for the key around her neck, only to find that it was not there.  
  
"Foolish girl! Do you know why I brought you onto this dream plain?"  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura looked around, but could still see no signs of another presence. The dark, magical essence still loomed in the air.  
  
"That is not yet your concern. Answer my question!"  
  
"...No I can't say I know. What do you want with me?"  
  
"Ah, right to the point, I see. You may have already noticed that you cannot use that wretched key here. You are most susceptible to my schemes on this plain."  
  
"You cannot harm me in my dreams. Even without the key, I'm safe from your power." Sakura felt bold. All the years of capturing the cards, facing Yue, and creating the Sakura cards had made her stronger, somehow. She felt able to stand up to this unidentified menace.  
  
"No... not directly. But I can steal from you."  
  
"What could you possibly steal? I have nothing on me."  
  
"On the contrary, dear mistress of the Sakura cards. Look behind you." Sakura turned around and gasped. All of her cards stood behind her, enraged that something would dare threaten their mistress. They were all in their magical forms. The elements towered over the rest, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Even cards such as 'The Sweet' and 'The Flower' were frowning. Sakura didn't have her key, so she couldn't command the cards. [Hoe! oh no!] A terrible thought crossed her dreaming mind. "So, you finally figured it out. Here, without the key, I can take any cards that seem to lack a strong enough bond with you. Can you guess the only four that qualify?"  
  
Sakura fell to her knees. She could only guess which cards he meant. Her newly found strength and bravery were rapidly disappearing and she felt a sense of fear rising inside of her. She wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to say, though. Her thoughts were soon broken as a magical incantation spread across the entire field. She looked around in terror trying to find the source of this voice, but could still see no sign. The cards, which had all taken a defiant stand, as their mistress had just tried to do alone, now shared her fear. All looked around, confused and uncertain of what was going on. Just then, the chanting stopped. And the booming voice returned to normal.  
  
"Fiery! Earthy! Watery! Windy! It is I who own you now. Return to me, so that you may commence in carrying out my bidding!" Her four elements disappeared, and along with that, a large portion of her magical strength. She felt tired, almost drained, as though she had lost an important part of herself. She could not help but wonder three things. [Who is he? Where have my cards gone and what will he do with them?] A tear ran down her cheek. Her pride in her cards was shattered. The other cards came closer, as if to comfort her, but to no avail. She felt that she had bonded with all of the cards equally, or at least enough that they would always recognize her as a true mistress and friend. It was all so overwhelming, and she felt weak from the loss of her strongest cards. She soon fainted. 'The Shield' card covered her dream image, protecting the foundations of her inner mind.  
  
____________  
  
Kero-chan was sleeping happily, dreaming of pudding and cake and whatever sweets his gluttony would allow into his belly. He felt a charge, and abruptly woke up to see Sakura twitching in bed. He looked around suspiciously, but could find nothing. He, too, could only sense the magical essence of the offender. In no more than five seconds, he was already cocooned in his wings, which eventually cleared to reveal his true form. Cerberus looked around again, hoping that at full power, his gift of identification would take effect, yet it failed just the same. Almost simultaneously, the drawer opened. All of the cards gathered around Sakura, glowing in such a color that one could describe the emotions of the non- vocal cards. Anger, fear, anxiety, worry, panic. Sakura squirmed even more, screaming as a sharp pain coursed through Cerberus as well. He felt weak, almost dizzy, and barely prevented himself from staggering at the sight, yet his eyes gazed in horror and his mouth let out a gasp. Watching this made it difficult for him to breathe. Then, it happened. Four cards disappeared and, Cerberus, being able to sense the different energy patterns of each card, concluded that it had to be the four elements. He was growing weaker by the moment, but struggled to stay on his feet. [Who would be able to protect Sakura if Yue were in a worse position?] Finally, Sakura lay still, but it was almost disturbing to the eye, as if something had gone terribly wrong in her dreams. The cards glowed with a certain sadness, emitting a cold, bluish-white light periodically and they moved closer to their mistress, somewhat apologetically, and 'The Shield' lit up and disappeared. [Shield must be protecting her mind. It is fragile on the brain to be hurt in a dream state.] Finally, the overwhelming loss of energy hit Cerberus as well, and he found himself collapsing on the floor, a blurry vision of the cards in his eyes. Cerberus blacked out.  
  
___________  
  
Li Syaoran was sitting on the roof of his apartment. He had been doing so frequently after the Eriol incident. [Damned Clow Read reborn! Messing with my mind...] He had always felt bitter about Eriol, at first because he didn't trust him, and now still because he, well, didn't trust him. But there was something more... thinking about it made him blush with anger. All the times that Eriol had kissed Sakura's hand, confusing her, and whenever he just basically was around Sakura. [...and that CREEPY smile...] Syaoran said shuddering. Well, the smile only really bothered him when it was directed at Sakura.  
  
"Ugh! I'm beginning to act like Touya!" the distressed member of the Li clan yelled. [But Touya's not the one with a crush on Sakura, his inner thoughts chided.] He grew tired of having an inner discussion with himself about Sakura and Eriol. Or maybe he was just annoyed that his inner thoughts had beaten him yet again. He decided to look up at the sky, admiring the stars that shimmered high above. [I wonder which one belongs to Sakura.] Then, he found himself engaged in thought once again. He thought about how far Sakura had come and her mastery if the cards. Her magical power would have strengthened her star. [It would have to be the brightest one of all.] He looked up at the sky again, checking for Sakura's star. All the stars looked the same, except one... there was one flickering, on the verge of death. [This has got to be a sign!] exclaimed Syaoran. He decided to get up and walk to Sakura's house. He would feel better about this if he could just be near Sakura right now, know what she's doing, be there for her.  
  
"Ugh! Now I'm beginning to act like Tomoyo!" Syaoran yelled as strongly as before. [But Tomoyo's not the one with a crush on Sakura,] his inner thoughts repeated. Then, he smirked and decided to continue playing out the mental debate. [That's open to interpretation,] Syaoran said, pleased with his first victory over his always correct subconscious. He looked up at the stars again, this time taking notice of the moon. Of course, it hadn't mattered to him before, which is why he paid it no attention until now. He was almost there. Then, he saw Yue, whose figure was barely visible amidst the white light that the moon beamed. [Oh, please! He's just trying to look cool.] His thoughts were immediately shattered, as Yue came falling down in a downward spiral, looking unconscious and straining as he fell. He was falling a few blocks away from Sakura's home at a slow but steady pace. [This is definitely a bad sign!] Syaoran was unable to catch him, but Yue didn't seem too badly hurt from the impact. He held Yue's head in his arms, trying to help the moon guardian regain consciousness.  
  
"Yue-san. YUE-SAN! Are you okay?" Syaoran tried his hardest, lightly tapping Yue's face. His eyes opened and he turned to Syaoran.  
  
"Go---go tend to Sakura! I fear something's gone wrong... I'll be fine." Yue passed out shortly after that. Syaoran heeded the warning and ran the rest of the way. Sure enough, when he arrived, he saw lights glowing from Sakura's room. He climbed his way up to her window, and his eyes looked in dismay at the sight of the glowing cards, the unconscious guardian beast, and his unconscious love. [Oh, no! I have to wake up Touya!] Syaoran shuddered at this realization. [Ugh! Toooouuuuyyyaaa... Why me?]  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
*So, what did you think? I guess I started out a lot better than I expected. What about you? Hope you guys like it!  
  
-Yusef "The B.A.T." Pittman 


	2. Syaoran, Touya, Chaos, Confusion!

Okay, I got some good feedback and I'm on a nice high right now... better  
  
keep writing while I have it. For those of you who informed me that my  
  
writing shows up in messed up HTML on some computers, I guess I'll just have  
  
to use '[ ]' format to express thoughts, even though I feel it takes away  
  
from what is written.  
  
*Disclaimer- You know the deal. Only what isn't in CLAMP's CCS is mine.  
  
I don't really like the way this second chapter starts out... seems a little  
  
too slow to me. Anyways, read up, respond, and love me just the same!  
  
CHAPTER 2- SYAORAN, TOUYA, CHAOS, CONFUSION!  
  
Something was wrong. Tomoyo could feel it in the air around her. Perhaps that was why she lay in her bed unable to sleep. She could feel that something had just happened, definitely involving Sakura, and the thought of not even knowing what it was unnerved her more. [Enough of this! I have to be there for Sakura-chan!] She climbed out of bed, going into her closet to pull out some clothes. She didn't care if she was just being too worrisome. [So what if nothing's wrong? I'd feel a lot better knowing that.]  
  
"I'd better make sure the coast is clear." She knew her mother wouldn't approve of her being out so late. It had to be at least two in the morning by now. She peered out of her bedroom, checking for any signs of her bodyguards or, even worse, her mother. Seeing no soul in sight, she went back into her room, moments later fully clothed. One could wonder how amazing it was that even when rushing, her attire would never be sloppily worn. She exited the room with her camera. She had a feeling she'd need it.  
  
She sneaked down the stairs with an experience that could only come from common practice. After all, this had not been the first time that she'd been worried about her best friend. Disarming the alarm to the front door, she left out and found her way to the street. From there she stealthily ran towards Sakura's home, disappearing into the night. [I hust hope I'm worrying too much.]  
  
_____________  
  
Syaoran was at the front door, knocking frantically. [Touya, you'd better be up!] He loathed being around Touya, let alone cooperating with him, but his current disposition left him with little more than no choice. "Damn it, Touya! It's an emergency! Open the door!" he screamed. His heart was beating and his reason was gone. All that mattered was getting to her before it was too... [No, I'll make it in time, just watch me!] He couldn't care less if he'd waken up everyone in the neighborhood, and his patience was running thin. "This isn't funny! I'll burn this door down if I have to!" He really wasn't bluffing. He reached for his family sword and fire scroll, but was suddenly relieved to find the door opening.  
  
"You bastard, Touya! What took you-- Fujitaka-sama!" Sakura's father stood at the door. Apparently, he had returned from his excavation trip a week early. He really didn't look annoyed with the shouting boy standing before him; he just wished he hadn't been so abruplty awakened.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, what brings you to my home so late, is something wrong?" the red-haired man asked, standing groggily.  
  
"G-gomen, Fujitaka-sama. It's Sakura, she's in trouble!" He neglected to go into further detail and rushed past, leaving a confused Fujitaka in the doorway. There would be time for that later. He was merely relieved that he could get to Sakura and almost as importantly, that he didn't have to deal with Touya to do so. As he darted up the stairs, however, a very familiar, highly despised voice pierced his ear.  
  
"Gaki, this had better be good..." a snarling Touya warned. He glowered coldly at Syaoran as he stood in the entrance to his bedroom. Syaoran merely sighed and looked to the ceiling. [Kami-sama, why are you so cruel to me?]  
  
"Out of the way, baka!" Syaoran continued his charge past his arch nemesis, ignoring the shouting and swearing behind him. He finally reached Sakura's door. He remembered it clearly, after what had happened with 'The Change' card. He grabbed at the doorknob, but found it to be locked. With all his might, he kicked the door down. [Gomen, Sakura. I'll pay for this later.] He hurried to Sakura's bedside as two, bewildered relatives of Sakura stepped into the room seconds later, frozen by the sight.  
  
"Is this your doing?" Touya coldly snapped.  
  
"Oh for crying out-- shut up already!" Syaoran replied viciously. He then returned his attention to the pale looking Sakura that lay before him. As he reached out his hand, however, the cards circled further inward, determined to protect their mistress. A yellow glow radiated from them, as if they were verifying the purity of his intentions. This hurt Syaoran a little, as he had once owned several of them, but he continued awaiting their verdict patiently. They finally let him pass.  
  
"Sakura-chan..." he softly whispered, completely unaware of the tear that he let slide down his face. He sat down next to her and clasped her hand in his own. Touya's eye twitched at the sight of compassion and he nearly pounce on Syaoran, but the uncondoning hand of his father stopped him, telling him otherwise. All he could do was mentally object to Syaoran's actions. [Don't call her that, gaki...] He was right. Syaoran had never referred to her as 'Sakura-chan' before in all the time that Touya had known him, so there was no misunderstanding as to what Syaoran meant when the words were uttered.  
  
"Yue-san is unconscious down the block. You might want to go check on him," Syaoran plainly advised, not taking his gaze away from Sakura. Touya flinched at the politeness in his enemy's voice, and found himself torn between his sister and his love. [The gaki and otou-san are here with Sakura... but I can't help leaving Yuki out there in the cold, hurt, unconscious, who knows... but what about Sakura?] Fujitaka, detecting the  
  
concern in Touya's eyes, began to speak.  
  
"You stay here, I'll go and get Yukito-san." Fujitaka disappeared down the hall, leaving the two ultimate rivals in the same room, together. both even acknowledged this feat, contemplating on it for a second before continuing their close watch on Sakura's fading well-being. [Wow, I guess magic, good or bad, works in mysterious ways...]  
  
_____________  
  
Eriol lay in bed, next to Kaho. He had been up all night, engaged in thought, unable to take his mind off his uneasiness. After testing Sakura, he had been granted the ability to age once again and return to, as well as regressing into his childhood form whenever he saw fit. In his adult form, nothing had changed much except for that his already appealing features had become more distinguished. It was also after his tests that he had discovered his love for Kaho. [All this waiting, and Sakura-sama's life hangs in the balance!] He had found himself carefully and highly addressing her with the utmost respect for her blossoming powers as of late. [It's only natural that the powers of the cherry blossom themselves begin to blossom as well...] He looked over to his significant other, who was sleeping soundly. She was just as worried, but as usual, she was always able to remain calm in hostile situations. [I wish I could do the same.] Out of nowhere, she spoke her softly, eyes still closed, but nonetheless with intent to ease her lover.  
  
"Eriol-chan... surely you're not still awake," she cooed, snuggling in tightly next to him, not disguising the concern in her voice.  
  
"Yes, Kaho-chan. I cannot help but wonder how she will handle herself in the future that I have seen. It haunts me so..."  
  
"Still, you need your rest. The guardians will be of no use through this, nor will you if you don't conserve your strength." She lightly touched his lips with her own, remaining there for a few seconds before pulling away. He sighed with relief and a hint of content. [If I weren't so distressed right now, it would be the perfect time to... heh, heh...] "Don't even think about it," Kaho playfully warned, eyes still closed with a smile on her face.  
  
[Darn, maybe next time...] Eriol pleasantly mused with the state of peace that his love had given him. He relaxed and cuddled tighter with her, turning to carress her beautiful reddish-brown hair, occupying his mind with thoughts of pleasantry. Even with this new feeling of relief, he found himself unable to sleep. [This will be a long night...]  
  
_______________  
  
The two, although mainly focused on Sakura's current state, found themselves feeling rather awkward. Touya really disliked this boy for personal reasons, let alone the fact that he was there tending to his little sister, but he was thankful for the fact that Syaoran had detected a problem. He only worried about one thing though... [Why was I only given power for the spirit world? I couldn't even sense the nature of Sakura's dreams... then again, she has had many dreams before that I would never have known of if she hadn't told me.] He decided to try and engage in friendly conversation with Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"A-a-arigato, gaki..." he choked, his words coming out almost as if he were addressing his little sister as 'kaijuu'. Syaoran sensed Touya's apprehension, and decided to make an equal effort at the temporary truce.  
  
"Don't mention it. I was in the neigborhood." Touya was a little surprised. [In the neighborhood at this time of night? He lives practically on the other side of town.] Then his old ways of thinking returned.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, how exactly did you know something was wrong?"  
  
"Well, I saw Yue-san falling from the sky and when I got to him, he begged me to check on Sakura, and I ran here and climbed up to her window..." Touya didn't even let him finish. [In her window? The little...]  
  
"Hentai! How dare you look at my sister like that? In the neighborhood... right! I was beginning to think that you were a bearable human being, but I guess I was wrong." Syaoran blushed, realizing what he had said and done.  
  
"What are you talking about? You have no right to accuse me of... huh?" Sakura stirred in his arms.  
  
"Li-kun..." she barely managed to say. She was talking in her sleep, and at least she was regaining her consciousness and strength. Syaoran blushed at her calling out his name, as he always did. [I can't believe she was calling for me.] She couldn't possibly have been aware; it sounded more like the first name that came to mind. [She could have called for Touya or her Fujitaka-sama but... she chose me...]  
  
Touya was surprised that she had called out Syaoran's name instead of his own, and his resentments towards the boy grew. He didn't just hate him because he was always arguing with him or picking with his sister, which was replaced with his becoming attracted to his sister, but there was something else that burned him. [She needs you more than me... her own brother.] This had been on his mind ever since he had learned about Eriol and the tests.  
  
"Ohayo." Tomoyo stepped into the room. She had the camcorder in hand and was surveying the scene. She wasn't sure whether it would be appropriate to start filming. Then again, most of the time, she did do it at the most inappropriate times. She almost dropped the camcorder as a gasp escaped her mouth, captured by the sight she saw before her. Her best friend, laying in bed, barely conscious with an unusually pale look to her skin; the cards, flashing and circling about in motions that could only relate to panic;  
  
Cerberus unconscious by the window. Her eyes began to water, but she fought hard not to lose her composure. "Li-kun... what happened?"  
  
"I-I'm not sure y-yet..." Syaoran stuttered, trying to avoid upsetting Tomoyo any further. "What are you doing here?" His arms were just as shaky as his voice, and he fought hard to keep his trembling hands from affecting Sakura.  
  
"I had a bad feeling and came to check on Sakura... the front door was open, and I saw a light flashing out of her window." Tomoyo responded. She raised the camcorder to her face, recording the entire scene first, closing in on Cerberus, the cards, and finally, Sakura.  
  
"This isn't the time for your weird passions..." Touya sneered at Tomoyo. Syaoran glared at the camcorder in agreement. They weren't angry, but they just didn't condone that Tomoyo would be thinking of taping Sakura at a time like this. [Next, the gaki will be calling her pathetic in her sleep... oh brother.] Tomoyo didn't change position until ten seconds later. She then turned to both of them, a sincere look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm simply recording what happened for clues. Maybe when Kero-chan comes around, he can tell us what happened and, maybe, when Sakura-chan regains consciousness, she can use this to help her." Fujitaka came in supporting Yukito on his shoulder, who was weakly walking and could fall out again at any moment. Before either could speak, all attention was turned to Cerberus. "Mistress Sakura, Sakura-chan..." he growled as he began to awaken. He climbed back onto his paws and began to transform back into Kero. The wings surrounded him and he returned to his less intimidating form.  
  
"Sakura-chan..." he cried weakly, fluttering over to the bed. The cards backed away so that he could analyze Sakura. Tomoyo had been taping him ever since he had reawakened.  
  
"Can you tell us what's wrong?" Syaoran said, unable to fix his gaze away from Sakura.  
  
"All I can tell is something has invaded her dreams. It will take awhile to find out what."  
  
"Can you tell us anything about what happened?" Touya knew he couldn't do anything for Sakura, but he refused to be left out in the cold.  
  
"I remember awakening from my sleep, to find the cards circling over her as they are now. She was cringing, screaming. I'm surprised you didn't hear it Touya. Anyway, four cards disappeared from sight... Firey, Windy, Watery, and Earthy. I don't know if they are protecting her or if they are captured, but I know the battle going on inside her mind is not looking good. Her power is severely drained, and as a result so is mine and..." Kero looked over to Yukito. Yue's vessel spoke for him, and Kero decided to continue.  
  
"Things got so bad that Mirror went to protect her mind, and then, a pain surged through me that was too much to bear, and finally... darkness."  
  
"Is there anything we can do for her?" asked Syaoran as his voice broke.  
  
"Not until we know the source of the problem, I'm afraid. Yukito-san, I need to speak with Yue-san..." Yukito cringed at Kero's request, and reluctantly began to close his eyes to begin the transformation, but Syaoran intervened.  
  
"Don't! Yue suffered a severe fall and the change may be too much for Yukito-san to handle. Wait until the morning to ask. He'll have more strength by then." Syaoran saw the shocking fall of the moon guardian with his own eyes, and he felt sorry for Yukito, unlike Kero, who was completely detached from his other self, yet was unable to escape the same pain.  
  
"Very well, we shall wait until morning. Yue-san and I need to discuss what to do to save our mistress. You all need rest, too. The cards will continue to protect her." They all retreated to bed. Tomoyo lay next to Sakura, and Syaoran took a mat and lay on the floor by the bed. Kero flew over to the dresser and opened a drawer, easing himself in. Fujitaka returned to his bed and Yukito went with Touya into his room. No one slept a wink that night, except for Kero and Yukito; they would need the energy.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Questions? Anybody? I felt the second chapter was a little too slow and boring, but I concluded with my chin held up high that this chapter would have to be this way, sacrificed for a bigger and better third chapter. So what comes next time? Sakura reawakens, Kero and Yue reveal a startling decision, a blazing tornado hits Tomoeda! All this and more! Next time on..."The Dark Elements." Chapter 3- Going Away (HOEEEEEE!)  
  
-Yusef "The B.A.T." Pittman 


	3. Going Away?

As I said before, I was disappointed by the second chapter and I have decided to make it up to you all by writing the third chapter while things are still fresh in my mind. I don't wanna develop a bad tendency to write based on responses, so instead, I will write first, then revise based on responses. As promised, Sakura will snap out of her deep sleep and some action will ensue. Here goes...  
  
*Disclaimer- Oh, key of Yusef, I order you under the contract, release! (wand forms in Yusef's hands) 'Disclaimer Card' Write this damned disclaimer for me! Release! nothing happens (obviously) Wh-what? Oh, hell! At least I got the wand trick down. Anyways, CCS is owned, copyrighted, and protected by CLAMP. I have no authority to publish my stuff for more than mere entertainment and any characters not of CLAMP's series are my own. If need be, I will defend myself against CLAMP's lawsuits better than any member of the Li clan could do against 'The Fight' and 'The Twin' cards combined (Yeah, Syaoran, that goes for you too).  
  
Sorry I took so long. School's been killin' me. Fasting's also been a major drain. (I AM MUSLIM!)  
  
CHAPTER THREE- GOING AWAY?  
  
It was definitely late afternoon when Yukito woke up. Touya was not in bed and the sound of bustling activity gave way from downstairs. [Touya-chan must be with the others...] Yukito had slept the entire night in his clothes. After all, he had been too tired to take them off. He looked around the room and sighed contently. He was feeling his best and decided to tidy up Touya's room a little. [Touya-chan could never keep things clean.] Yukito smiled as he made up the bed, delicately folding the sheets with utmost care. Yukito always had that personality not to look back in retrospect. Just like Tomoyo, he rarely ever showed signs of sadness. Upon finishing with the bed, he set about neatly putting away the dirty and clean clothes scattered about Touya's room. His stomach growled. [Uh-oh! Better get something to eat.] He walked out the room and was getting ready to approach the stairs as a voiced called out to him.  
  
"Yuki-san!" Kero-chan flew out of Sakura's room, apparently looking quite well-rested as well.  
  
"Oh, hey, Kero-chan. Did you have something important to say?" Kero-chan sweatdropped. [Did he forget about last night?] Kero really was not concerned with the answer and simply wanted one thing.  
  
"Let me come into Touya's room. I need to discuss something with Yue-san," Kero said in his kindest voice. [I hate that he gets pushed around like a rag doll for us...] Kero, just like Syaoran, disliked that Yukito had no say in whenever they wanted to see Yue, nor that he had to feel what his other half felt, but these were important times, and Sakura had not yet awakened from her deep sleep.  
  
The cards continued to stand with great vigil, guarding Sakura and never losing hope that their mistress would pull through. 'The Mirror' had even tried to imitate Sakura in order to make everyone feel better, but to no avail. Touya saw the hurt in her eyes and complimented her on her effort. Coming from Touya, the card shaped like the Card Captor beamed, although she was still a little disappointed.  
  
Upstairs, Yukito, selfless as always, closed his eyes and let magic take over. In a brilliant flash of light Yue arose, standing calmly before his partner. Kero did not need to transform to hold this conversation, so he could conserve more strength.  
  
"Yue-san, you do realize the state of our mistress, ne?" Kero inquired. He knew the answer, but he wanted to get things started and it seemed appropriate to say.  
  
"Of course... Cerberus-san, surely you're not trying to stall from the inevitable..." Yue responded. He knew exactly what Kero hesitated to say. It was something hard to do.  
  
"You know me well, Yue-san. I am aware that our presence only endangers Sakura-chan's life more, but it's such a hard thing to do, and I know it must be killing you on the inside." Kero also knew Yue well. Yue's body flinched beyond visibility, so Kero didn't notice that Yue was also openly nervous.  
  
"Yes, our power is drawn from Sakura, which is why we are weak, but magic, being a double-edged sword, gives us power taken away from Sakura. What she gives us to maintain our forms is as much, if not more, a burden than when she had to transform the cards. Our essence is not helping the situation and, she has become better skilled to the point that she barely needs little more than advice from us, just like Cl--" Yue choked on the last syllable. He couldn't bring himself to reflect on the past his old master had given him, full of pain, unfulfillment, sadness.  
  
"You don't have to say it, Yue-san..." Kero was well aware of the past history of his partner. "So, you don't think that it's a good idea if we stay around?"  
  
"Only temporarily. We will be able to return and help her once she regains full power. Until then, we aren't just a heavy burden. We are absolutely useless."  
  
"I see your point. I guess we'll have to go downstairs and let the others know. I just feel bad that we won't be able to tell Sakura-chan about this." The two guardians descended the staircase, where all eyes were cast upon them.  
  
______________  
  
Completely oblivious to the citizens of Tomoeda was the shadowy figure perched on top of the radio tower. He wore a plain hooded robe and all that was revealed was the bottom of his face. From here, he got a full view of the entire city. [I can hit anything at any time.] His face twisted into a smirk, and in a dazzling array of light, he was in an extravagant robe, brilliantly colored in blue and green. His hair was jet black, and he had the coldest blue eyes. He was quite tall, perhaps around the height of Clow Read. He wore a black cape, and around his neck, a crystal orb. [Now to begin phase one...] Extending the palm of his hand, a card materialized and revealed 'The Windy'. Holding the card to his face, he released it, letting it flutter through the air.  
  
It traveled about a half a mile and finally began to descend. Nearby, a couple of little girls were playing jump rope. They counted out the number of jumps in glee, giggling and cheering. They had no idea what was about to happen. One of them noticed the card floating down to the ground, about ten feet from them.  
  
"Hey look at that!" The little girl ran over to the card, ignoring the protests of her friends who felt that what they were doing was certainly more important than observing what fell from the sky. The girl waited patiently for the card to land.  
  
"It's only a matter of time before The Star comes to me..." the figure mused and watched as the card landed.  
  
The girl came close to the card, admiring its magical look. The other girls were soon curious as to what their friend was doing and decided to look at the card as well.  
  
"Let's start a little commotion..." the shadowy figure began, clasping his hands around the orb on his pendant. From the spaces in his hands, a bright light began to glow...  
  
The girls were tempted to pick up the card but, as they looked closer, the card began to release a violent wind before vanishing completely. The girls ran away screaming, ignoring the familiar shape of Windy that had dispersed.  
  
"...and wreak a great deal of havoc!" The figure was thrilled at the now increasing size of Windy, watching the houses in the surrounding area falling. [The mistress of these captured cards will have to come running... and this message will let her know the severity of my intent...] He let out a grim, maniacal laughter that filled the air, and the sky began to darken.  
  
_________________  
  
"It's getting dark early today," said Touya. He had been looking out the window accompanied by the Mirror Sakura. They had been like that for the past two hours. "I don't think it's the weather either." He looked around to see Tomoyo, with camcorder in hand, questioning a blushing Syaoran about why he had been the one at Sakura's side that previous night.  
  
"C'mon Li-kun, spill it. You don't just like her, you love Sakura-chan don't you? How kawaii!" Tomoyo beamed, infuriating Syaoran who was in no position to do anything about it. He had been enduring this since he woke up and would have surrendered long ago if he had not possessed his family's stubborn will. [Why me? I found Sakura and sat at her side... I really don't deserve this torture.] Syaoran sighed and turned to Tomoyo to deny all aspects of the truth he had carelessly displayed that night. He had hoped that she would have given up by now, but she had nothing better to do and was really good at making people crack to her will. [How else could she get Sakura to wear those ridiculous costumes?] Fujitaka was nowhere in sight. He had decided to take a drive to ease his mind.  
  
"For the last time, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" screamed Syaoran. Touya and Mirror Sakura sweat-dropped. [Well, at least that'll keep him occupied for a while...] Truth be told, everyone needed something to lift their spirits. They didn't want to look so solemn when Sakura came around. Just then, Yue and Kero descended the staircase.  
  
"Guys, Yue and I have something to telly you," Kero began. The hurt in his face shone brightly. Yue stood, quiet and indecipherable as always. What they were about to tell their audience was probably the most serious thing that had occurred yet.  
  
"What is it Kero-chan?" Tomoyo inquired. She hated long periods of silence, especially when the topic was Sakura. [The last thing we need is more bad news about my Sakura-chan.]  
  
"...I, uh, I mean we, have decided to forfeit our powers..."  
  
"What do you mean 'forfeit'? You can't leave Sakura alone. She needs your support and-- and, your protection! You can't turn your back on Sakura!" Syaoran exploded. [This is an outrage! They're cowards, that's what they are!] Kero stifled a sob of pain and Yue flinched, completely visible this time. This was the reaction they had expected, but it still hurt just the same.  
  
"Now, now, Li-kun. They must have a good enough reason for this. They obviously put a lot of thought into what they want to do, and it must be for some sort of benefit," Tomoyo defended. She always looked to the bright side of things and listened to reason. [What they want to do must be something that helps Sakura-chan more than their staying. I'm sure of it.]  
  
"Sure, it benefits them all right. They don't have to live with it, the traitors. Sakura needs their advice and protection! They can't--"  
  
"You're wrong!" Kero interrupted, deeply hurt by Syaoran's vicious accusations. "We are nothing but mere cheerleaders in this chapter! Think about it. Nothing until now was life-threatening because, because everything else was a test for Sakura. Our powers were a help then because Clow Read needed insurance that her powers would one day develop, and that day has come. She sits up there because something has weakened her, and do you know what that is? US! Do you know how it feels for us to know that she no longer needs our protection to a large degree and--" Kero stopped. What he was about to say probably hurt most out of all the reasons.  
  
"-- and that our existence is a drain on her? That's right. When she was collecting the Clow cards, our powers stayed at one-hundred percent at all times... but when she gained her own power, our powers were meant to decrease for the duration of her transformation on their own, so as not to hurt her as the second test continued, but now, our powers are directly connected to her own, and if she's weak, we act as a double-edged sword, weakening her further. She is unconscious, maybe even on the verge of death in that bed because we need her power. We must surrender our strength for a while, at least until she can support us further." [They just don't know how it feels... they could never understand.]  
  
Touya looked at them from the window, not saying anything with his mouth. His eyes spoke differently, expressing anger, disappointment, and protest. [They might weaken her, but how would she feel to know her personal guardians abandoned her? That may be more damaging. For once, I agree with the gaki...] Mirror just stood there, continuing to look out the window. Being a card, she could understand the reasoning of the guardians of the book of Sakura. She knew what it was like to feel like a burden on someone for whom she deeply cared.  
  
"You know, think about it this way. I would not agree if I didn't feel this was the best course of action. As for Sakura-chan, if you may permit me to call her so, she will not be alone and without protection." Yue decided to try a different approach. Speaking in a more sincere tone, and being more persuasive than his stuffed-animal counterpart, he could perhaps get the brother and the boy to listen to reason. "You see, you and Syaoran-san are stronger than us at this time. The only reason we are strong enough to tell you this is that we slept. This is not from Sakura. But when she recovers, we will draw from her power yet again, and she will not be at full strength at that time. So you, Syaoran-san, have the ability to cast powerful spells and are an apt fighter. You Touya-sama," Yue made it a point to address Sakura's brother highly because he was related to her. "are a good fighter as well and are able to gain aid from the spirit world. Finally, Tomoyo- san, you are perhaps better moral support for our mistress than Kero and I combined."  
  
"But wait a second, surely you forgot one thing," Touya objected. He listened and accepted all points except one. "You forgot about the one person besides your mistress who has no say in what you are about to do. Surely my Yuki-chan will disappear along with Yue-san if this happens." This was true , and ever since Sakura's power affected the guardians, everyone had acknowledged the fact that Yukito was a victim in this, perhaps feeling pains that they would never be able to understand.  
  
"We covered that a while ago," Kero calmly stated. "You see, I am one vessel with two versions of myself. Yue-san and Yuki-san are vessels, sharing one strong magical bond. Yukito-san's part in all this was to obscure Yue-san's identity until the Final Judgment was eminent. If that magical bond is broken, their bodies will separate, so once Yue and I depart to our previous master's spiritual domain, Yukito will be free and able to move about. When Yue and I return, there will no longer be a need to keep them together, so finally, our dear friend will be able to escape the pains we endure." Kero looked at Tomoyo. It was apparent that their decision was final and that the period of discussion had ended. Yue stood at the part of the stairs where his face would be omitted. What no one saw was the sole tear running down his cheek, despite every other stable feature to his stone stance.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, please bring the camcorder with you up to Sakura-sama's room. We wish to leave her a final message of support. As for the rest of you, good luck. Arigato." As the guardians and Tomoyo climbed the staircase, Touya spoke up.  
  
"What are you thanking us for?"  
  
"For understanding..." They continued their ascension and about ten minutes later, there was a flash of light before returning to the usual tone of the house. Tomoyo came down the stairs, tears running down her cheek. The guardians were gone. [Sayonara, Sakura-sama... Sakura-chan.]  
  
Fujitaka burst into the house, out of breath and rather distressed. "Everybody! You won't believe what's happening! The winds are picking up in Southwest Tomoeda! I almost got toppled!"  
  
______________  
  
Several briefcases were on the couch in the living room. Three blazes frantically rushed to and fro, packing whatever they saw in sight, whatever they needed. [We need to hurry.] Kaho stood in the doorway, amazed at how fast they moved. [If I mentioned the possibility of them moving faster, they might kill themselves to get out of here.] Nakuru and Spinel had already completed their errands, and were frankly looking forward to engaging in magical affairs once again.  
  
"Suppi, are you as excited as I am?" Nakuru beamed. She wouldn't admit it, but she was actually relieved to know she could aid her Japanese friends. She was even glad to see Touya again. [I'm sorry I angered you so, To- ya...] They had parted on nasty terms, when he had told her what he really thought of her, and she took those words painfully to heart. This would be her chance to make amends. [I'll help your sister, just watch me!] The two were still capable of transforming. Just as Eriol was given a gift by Clow, so were they. They would be able to rely on themselves as magical forces, so they only had to rest to regain strength.  
  
"I am NOT Suppi!" the black cat-like creature exclaimed, protesting in his usual loud outburst.  
  
"You know, Suppi, you're beginning to sound like a broken record," Nakuru said, pleased with her counterpart's reaction. "Why don't you chew on a couple sweets? That should help my Suppi-chan relax!"  
  
"You know, you sound like such an airhead. No wonder Touya didn't like you." Spinel hadn't meant to go that far, but it was things like this that really pushed him. [Didn't mean that...] "Gomen, Nakuru-san." Nakuru saw he meant his apology and decided not to make him feel any worse.  
  
"I'm sorry, too. Spinel-chan. I guess that 'sweets' statement was a little under-handed too. I'll tell you what. I won't call you Suppi until we get to Tomoeda. How's that sound?"  
  
"Wow, what a bargain," Spinel sarcastically murmered. [You wouldn't be able to call me that anyway. We're going to be among people, so I can't say anything.] "That's part of the package. I get nothing out of it."  
  
"That's not true. You forget that I could get away with it because you're not allowed to talk in public. But I see your point. How about the next two days, I don't call you Suppi?"  
  
"Works for me, you got yourself a deal."  
  
"Enough, you two! Let's get going!" Eriol was standing in the doorway. He somehow managed to carry every briefcase, holding two in his hand, two between his arms, and one wedged beneath his chin. [Wow! It's amazing what my Eriol-chan can do when he's determined...] Kaho admired his strength. He was always quite exceptionally strong, but displayed more passive traits. He looked at his lover, who was standing beside him, and also somehow managed to kiss her cheek. [I would give you an all out kiss, but my hands are full...] He leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "Arigato, Kaho-chan. Thank you for believing in me. Sayonara." He walked off.  
  
"Anything for my kawaii Superman," Kaho exclaimed, smacking him on his rear and adoring his surprise from the action. Spinel and Nakuru sweat-dropped. [I wish those two wouldn't showcase their public displays of affection. Honestly...] Spinel acknowledged that this had not been the first time the red and blue-haired couple had engaged in such things. [Ewww... how gross. How... not kawaii!] Nakuru thought they made a cute couple, but shuddered to picture these sort of practices, let alone witness them. It was the mere thought that her master did these things, had these urges. It was nothing personal. Getting over their embarrassments, the two guardians left out the house, all of the would-be travelers expressing their good-byes back to the waving Kaho they had left in the doorway. [Finally, it's time. Sorry I took so long, Sakura-sama.] Eriol smiled and raised his hand to release a light that completely covered the car. When it cleared, his youthful form had returned to him. [Nothing like old times...]  
  
_________________  
  
Sakura stirred, quickly regaining full consciousness. Her eyes blinked, still wondering what had happened to her. [That voice. It really terrified me.] She was still quite out of it, slowly regaining logic as each moment passed. She walked over to the window looking out. The cards worriedly chased after her, concerned that she should still be moving at all right now. She hadn't really taken notice to them yet. Being that her mind was now safe, 'The Shield' re-materialized behind her, joining its frantic group. [Still dark. Was it only a dream?] Then, a dark realization set on her thoughts. [Since the book opened, all my dreams had some meaning.] She turned around, only to find her cards. She smiled, as though she were saying 'I'm fine, really!'. Sakura's smile could bring anything relief, and the cards slightly dispersed, still not fully convinced, and waiting for her to notice. [HOEEEE! Where is Fiery? Windy? Watery? Earthy? What happened to Mirror?] Sakura searched frantically around the room, forgetting that the cards could have easily explained everything. To comfort her, 'The Light' and 'The Dark' took form, holding her in a warm and loving embrace.  
  
"Sakura-sama. Mistress..." Light cooed. The soothing words worked their way into Sakura's racing mind, whose eyes were already filled with tears.  
  
"I told you all that you didn't have to call me that," Sakura sobbed, her voice breaking as she rested her head on Light's bosom.  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Dark corrected. "The dream was real. The four elements have been stolen from you. You need not worry about Mirror. She is downstairs comforting your family and friends."  
  
"Friends?" Sakura sounded surprised to hear that her friends were worried about her. [Of course Tomoyo-chan would naturally be downstairs, but... friends?] She was surprised but a joy spread through her to know that Syaoran might be down there as well, even though the two had broken up during the times when Eriol was her enemy. [Li-kun... Syaoran-kun... NO! Syaoran-chan...] It had taken her a while to make the transition between names, and she now viewed Syaoran as one of her closest friends, no matter what. She did not wish to return to old habits. Almost instantly, another realization hit her. "Your auras. You feel different, Light and Dark." Something was missing from the two cards, something Sakura could not yet identify but knew she held closely to her heart.  
  
"Yes... I suppose you would notice the change. Because we represent Yue and Cerberus, it's only natural that you could feel a change in our connection with them." Light made this observation and Dark simply nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why? Has something happened to Yue and Kero-chan?" Sakura asked, unaware of the painful answer she was about to receive.  
  
_________________  
  
The figure remained perched on the tower, watching in great satisfaction. He had earlier signaled for Windy to advance, tearing apart a section of the town with a violent whirlwind. He was quite pleased with the power of Windy. [And to think, she's the weakest of the elements. The Star has grown well, and along with that, my desire for her star.] Just then, a feeling flashed across his mind. [The Star stirs? This is unexpected. Oh well, time to increase the severity of my declaration.] He signaled for Windy to up the ante, forming her into a full-blown tornado.  
  
_________________  
  
Mirror stood stone still, gazing out the window. She could feel that something was in the air. The others stayed fixed in front of the television, watching the news forecast and paying close attention to the warning that appeared no earlier than two minutes before.  
  
"News Warning. Unexpected high winds have sprouted all across a section of southwest Tomoeda. A whirlwind is destroying everything within its wake, and there is a high possibility that a tornado will appear at any given moment..."  
  
Mirror sensed something else in the air. This was something foreboding, however. It gave her a sense of relief. She jumped in glee. "My mistress is awake!" she screamed, running up the stairs before she could explain things in detail to her confused human associates. Before she could fully get up the stairs, however, she heard a loud cry...  
  
"HOEEEEE!" Everybody got up and followed Mirror to the sound of Sakura's cry. Syaoran remained downstairs, observing the forecast for important details. [This is NOT good...]  
  
__________________  
  
"HOEEEEE!" Sakura screamed. She rushed out the room and didn't hear the two cards trying to tell her to stop. [Kero-chan, Yue-san...] She gasped at the realization of another thought. [Yuki-san! HOEEE!] She searched frantically through every room, until she reached Touya's. Opening the door, a sense of relief spread over her mind to see an overexhausted Yukito in Touya's bed. [Maybe they were wrong.] Light, Dark, Mirror, Touya, and the others crowded behind her into the room.  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo softly spoke, putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder.  
  
"Yuki-san's okay, so they're still here. Where's Kero-chan? I want to let him know I'm all right." Sakura still had not figured out what happened. Mirror felt obligated to explain everything to her mistress...  
  
"...and so you see, Yukito may still be here, but Yue-san and Kero-chan left. That is why you don't feel so weak." Mirror watched in great pain as Sakura sank to her knees, sobbing again as she had in her dream. She wanted desperately to comfort her, but she knew Sakura would just have to calm herself.  
  
"Y-yo-you mean, they're gone?" Sakura stuttered. She still could not believe what it meant.  
  
"No, not gone. They have just returned with Clow-sama until you can fully regain your strength," Yukito responded, awakening from his sleep. The separation between Yue and himself had tired him out, but he was fine now and capable of explaining the two guardians' final thoughts.  
  
"Sakura-chan, we were worried about you, but we knew you could do it." Tomoyo said, embracing her best friend. Sakura smiled, a slight blush on her face. [Some things never change...] Touya stepped forward, smiling a his little sister.  
  
"Hey kaijuu, you had us scared to death!" he teased.  
  
"I am NOT a monster!" Sakura glared. She began to feel light-headed, and had it not been for Tomoyo's warm embrace, would have staggered to the floor.  
  
"You are still very weak, Sakura-chan," Mirror said, approaching her mistress with the other two cards closely behind. "You must rest now, and try not to get too excited."  
  
"Gomen," Sakura sadly replied. Just then, Syaoran ran up the stairs, panic in his voice.  
  
"Guys, you'd better get down here, and fast!" Everyone headed for the door, everyone except Sakura. She was still a little winded. Fujitaka turned to raise her onto his shoulders, something he had not done since Sakura was little. [My child has grown so... Nadeshiko-chan would be, no, is proud.] They hurried down the stairs, and their eyes gazed in horror.  
  
"Greetings, Mistress of her own Star," the voiced etched through Sakura's mind.  
  
"That voice..." she weakly strained. It was the same voice from her dream.  
  
"I felt it would be better to do the forecast myself, with a little colorful commentary, might I add. You are witnessing the awesome power of Windy. I must say, she is quite powerful for the weakest of the elements. I commend you on the powers you have developed, Star Captor. Hmmm, I made a funny. Watch as I show you some real fireworks... maybe even literally!" He signaled for Windy to advance on her destruction. Windy no longer circled around the area of southwest Tomoeda that she had began in; she headed southwest in a straight line, until she reached the outskirts of town. Destruction, screams, and the vicious sound of howling wind were all that could be heard. [All those poor people, dead. Because he's after me...] Sakura choked on her last sentence. [Because he's after me...] The dizziness returned, causing Sakura to lose her balance. She fell from her father's refuge, but Syaoran caught her as she landed, blushing the entire time.  
  
"Syaoran-chan..." she weakly replied, almost fainting. Touya barely twitched at the response, but Syaoran blushed furiously. [Wait a sec, I blush, but blushing furiously, that's Sakura's department.] Tomoyo had long since pulled out her camcorder, recording the entire thing. [Despite the timing, if those two ever came around, this would be a great collective gift for them. How romantic, how... kawaiiiii!] The voice on the television continued.  
  
"As I was saying, you have just witnessed a small yet significantly large portion of southern Tomoeda destroyed... and this is just a warning. Of course, I hate to leave messes. Time for clean up duty..."The entire area in the path of Windy's tornado lay dilapidated in ruin. There were hardly any signs of surviving life. He called forth Fiery, who burned the destroyed path, leaving nothing but ashes. Now, there was no chance that anything survived. Finally, Watery was called to help Windy wash and blow all of the ash out of Tomoeda. All that remained was a bare space, which seemed to scream graveyard in all directions. "I have not revealed my name yet, but I will once we meet in battle. You shall face me, or I'll pluck Tomoeda bare and dry as a Thanksgiving Turkey. We now return you to the more boring version of my forecast. The screen reshowed the horror from the views and voices of the newscast. Sakura raised her head, a look of rage and injustice on her face.  
  
"Whoever you are, you shall pay..." Sakura fainted, and Syaoran, still blushing at the auburn-haired girl, held with extreme care, within his arms, carried her back up to bed. The others watched, then returned to their seats to discuss the crisis at hand.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I poured my heart and soul into this, so respond, Respond, RESPOND! I hope you like how I emphasized on the cards' thoughts as well. With Yue and Cerberus gone, who will protect Sakura? Next time, Clow Read revisits Sakura's mind! Tomoyo blackmails Syaoran! Fujitaka gets a visit from Nadeshiko! The bad, bad man, who nobody knows the name of yet greatly despises, plots a very nasty, nasty plan! I don't know what it is yet, but it's so evil, you'll think of this one as a mere needle poking your skin! Next time! Chapter 4- "The Star Captor's Dreams"  
  
-Yusef "The B.A.T." Pittman 


End file.
